013116-Reunited At Long Last
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:48 -- TA: "Are you sure you have clothes small enough to fit me?" AG: "Lorcan, we are practically the same size, of course they will fit you" He leads her down a small hall way lined with dark tapestries of varying hemocolors. TA: "True..." She looks at the tapestries in vague interest, but is concentrating on Eribus' direction. AG: Eribus comes to the end of the hall, leading to a room just as cluttered with bones and tapestries as the rest of the hive. TA: "You really have too many bones, you know..." AG: He shrugs. "Maybe, but its a hobby... They're interesting, intriguing... Can never have too many though, each set is unique" TA: "You don't have the space for them here... Your hive is small...." She shrugs a little. "I wish my hive had made it. It was nice and roomy." AG: "It would have been nice to see your hive, would have really been something" TA: "It was built into a cliff on a river. It was beautiful." AG: "That does sound beautiful... I mean, the sight from my hive was something before its inevitable end course but here" TA: "Mm." She moves closer to him. "It's nice though." AG: "Thank you.. Honestly I was a bit worried you would find this place distasteful at first" Eribus also moves closer to her. TA: "Why would I find it distasteful? I'm here with you. That's what matters." AG: Eribus develops a vibrant blush over his face, smiling at Lorcan. TA: "Oh don't go blushing on me now. I still have my clothes on." AG: "I uh.. Heh.." His blush grows even more vibrant of an olive if almost on cue. TA: "Pffthehe I didn't mean to say that." She's violently purple. AG: "I.. I mean, I did promise you... I... Uh.. More than just kisses I guess.." TA: "Yes... You did." She looks at the ceiling. AG: "So uh... How about I get you those spare clothes, huh? H-heh.. Uh... Yeah.." Eribus moves from Lorcan's side and starts to rummage through some clothes. TA: "Mm yes. Something other than yellow." AG: Eribus pulls out a bundle of olive studded clothes and hands them to Lorcan. "I uh.. Here you go, try these on, they should fit" TA: "You... you want me in your color?" She takes the bundle of clothes, but doesn't immediately move. AG: "Its not like I have anything else.. Besides, who's to say you won't look wonderful in olive?" TA: "Not half as wonderful as you, I think." She steps out of the room and goes into another, not bothering to shut the door. AG: Eribus has turned an awful blush, and looks around his own room since its been so long since he's been there. TA: She returns in a black button down with olive sleeves and black pants. "I'm back." AG: "Oh.. Uh... You look wonderful, I hope they fit fine" Eribus is still quite blush and makes his way back to Lorcan. TA: "They fit well enough." She's less purple than she was, but is still embarrassed. AG: Eribus gives a quick kiss to Lorcan. "You don't have to wear them all the time if its encumbering you know" TA: Her face goes bright purple again and she coughs once. TA: Her hand reaches up to the top button and unbuttons it. AG: Eribus blushes vibrantly, very awkwardly TA: Lorcan unbuttons a second button before walking a little closer to Eribus. TA: "I think it'd be more fun if you did it." AG: "O-oh... I mean, if you think so?" He makes to unbutton the her shirt, being very embarrased in the process. TA: She giggles and kisses him gently. "Yes. I do." AG: Eribus kisses her back, continuing to unbutton embarrasedly. TA: "Still embarrassed?" She's embarrassed herself, but she's more interested in kissing Eribus. "I don't know what's cuter. Your blushing or you fumbling with the buttons." AG: "Well... It's easier for me to unbutton things when they are on myself, I don't have practice on someone else" TA: "Same idea, actually." She puts her arms around his neck. "Just slightly in reverse." AG: "Well uh... I guess? I mean, its uh... Its difficult" TA: "Here. Let me show you." She moves her arms down and starts to unbutton his vest. AG: Eribus continues to blush deeply, looking from Lorcan to her hands, continuing to fumble with her own buttons. TA: She makes a low buzzing sound and finishes unbuttoning his vest AG: Eribus shakily finishes unbuttoning Lorcan's shirt, a bright olive blush over his face. TA: "Well that's a lot of skin." She sounds almost disinterested in her own state of undress. "Your turn." She starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. AG: "O-oh uh... Well.." Eribus puts his arms around Lorcan, with the blush on his face only deepening. TA: "Olive is my new favorite color, I think." Her hands fly down his shirt, unbuttoning them quickly. AG: Eribus lets out a small meep. "U-uh well uh.. Heh" TA: "Don't tell me you're... going back on your promise?" She stops and looks up at him. AG: "No, no! Just uh.. Just slightly embarrased is all.. I mean, I shouldn't be, but I don't know" He smiles smiles at Lorcan before kissing her again. TA: She squeaks and kisses him back, before throwing her arms back around his neck. AG: "I mean... I would never back out of my promise, especially with you.." TA: "Oh dear...." Her face turns purple again and she ducks to put her face against his neck. AG: Eribus lets out a content sigh, still holding dearly onto Lorcan. "I mean.. That is if you feel comfortable this all" TA: "Anywhere you are, I'm comfortable." She kisses his neck softly. AG: Eribus kisses her back the best he can. "I can also say the same when I'm with you" TA: She sighs and pulls her head back. "I'm glad." fade to black Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan